With Your Own Kind
by Siamese712
Summary: There's a hidden town nestled in the mountains of Idaho, Completely inhabited by supernaturals. It's considered a safe haven. Perhaps it will be good for the Edison group survivors to be with there own kind. But just what dose it mean: Your own kind. DXC
1. Chapter One: On the Midnight Road

All right, I'm usually a cartoon FanFiction writer so this is the first FanFic I've ever done based on a book. I hope I do okay.

_**With Your Own Kind **_

_**Chapter One: On the Midnight Road**_

"Hey, Dad, where are we going**?"**

**Kit looked at his son through the rear view mirror. The two of them the only two still awake in the sleepy van that drove alone on the darken high way. An occasional car or truck would pass by, giving them a reminder that there was other life out there, as it momentary gave light to the night.**

"We keep going to place to place, trying to deciding what to do, but with no specific direction we're going. So don't think I haven't noticed you're current pattern. For the last week you've been driving some where specific. _So_ where are we going Dad?**" **

**Kit gave him another quick glance, "**There's a town, Derek. A little, _hidden_, town nestled in the mountains of Idaho**."**

**Derek gave his dad a look, "'**kay**?"**

"**T**he town was founded almost five years ago now. It's completely inhabited by supernaturals**."**

**Dereks eyes widened, "**What**!" **

"Derek**!" Kit whispered his yell back. A warning not to wake the others. Derek gave a glance at the others. Tori and Simon where in the far back seats. Each snoring. Tori's snores being much quieter then Simon's. The only time Derek had ever seen some one who was louder then Tori. Looking beside himself; Chloe was still asleep with a pillow in the corner where the van door and set met. Her hair was back to the way it was when they first met. Blond with red highlights. Lauren, too, till in dream land in the passenger seat. **

"Sorry**." Derek said quietly looking back at his dad, "**But, an entire town completely composed of Supers?**" **

"And families of supernaturals. Some are only related to supernaturals and don't have powers. But yes. It's part of the supernatural underground. You don't know it, but supernaturals have there own set up that regular people don't know about. Laws, governments, every thing. This town however is the first of it's kind. I had wanted to move you and Simon there the moment I heard about it, but as you know things happened. The town has become a safe haven for our kind. A place where supernaturals can gather, learn, and be supernaturals with out the worry of normal eyes and scrutiny**."**

**Derek was quiet a moment, "**What about the other test subject? Are we still going to try and find them? Then there's the Edison Group, and Cable. There still looking**."**

"Like I said this town is a safe haven. The Edison Group, Cable, they can't touch you guys. Not with out reviling what they've done. Scenarios like this is why they wanted you guys to be ether 'rehabilitated' or killed. Besides you guys could use some normalcy. Something stable**."**

"What about the other test subject**?" Derek repeated.**

"We aren't going to stop looking for them, Derek. We're just going to change our strategy**."**

**Derek rubbed the back of his neck, "**Kinda a strange thought**." **

"What is, son**?"**

"Normalcy... After every thing we've been trough. Every thing we've done.**"**

**Kit looked back at Derek, at all the kids. It was true. They had seen and been through things even normal supernaturals haven't had to go though. They'd been lied to by people they trusted, drugged, imprisoned, shot at, lived on the streets, stolen, seen killings, and killed. Each life so young, but been through so much.**

"Things will be okay, Derek**." Kit said to reassure his son, but he said to also reassure himself, "**You get some sleep now son. You need you're rest**."**

**Derek rubbed his eyes and nodded. He leaned back into his seat. Leaning over, he placed his body around Chloes. Chloe curling into him as she slept.**

"Night Dad.**"**

"Night Derek**."**


	2. Chapter Two: Annoyances

Sorry the first chapter/part was so short. It was more of an introduction then a chapter really.

quick note to any new readers, and old, I don't have the best grammar and spelling. I KNOW this so I'd appreciate it if there is limited (or no) comments on it. No one's done it yet I'd just like to nip it in the butt now rather then later.

Oh, also, I realize it's Cabal it's just a mistake I didn't want to go back and fix. I'll probably make the mistake again at one point or another so...Yeah...

_**With Your Own Kind **_

_**Chapter Two: Annoyances  
><strong>_

"Everyone out!**"**

**Derek was the first out of the van followed by Chloe, Tori, then Simon. Each giving there moans and groans as they stretched out. Each was dressed for the outside weather. All in blue jeans except Tori who, thinking more about fashion then practicality, was in a knee length black skirt. They also all had on black snow jackets. The kind with the fake fur in the hood to add warmth. Tori's had purple and went just above her hip bone, Chloe's was white and covered her down to her lower thigh, Simon had yellowish gold fur it when to his upper thigh, and Derek, hading not to make a fuss over color, went with black and, like his brothers went to his upper thigh. Over the last few weeks they had all become fairly comfortable with there supernatural identity and wore small token that reflected such. Tori wearing dangling earrings of the cliche witches hat, Simon had a black beanie on the had a lightning bolt on the front, Chloe had a skull and cross bone belt buckle, while Derek had a blue bandana **

"Ugg, I think my _butt_ fell asleep!**" Simon complained as rubbed his rear end. **

"If yours fell asleep,**" Chloe replied popping her back, "**Then mine _died_ and went to numbsvill**." **

**Dereks lip twitched ever so slightly up at the comment as he gave a small snort. Looking around, Derek saw that the town they where in was of an older type. The buildings where of a older design that had been preserved over time. It gave off a western country town vibe even in the thin layer of frost that covered all the services. They'd parked in front of a small Ma and Pa kind of convince store where Mr Bea and Aunt Lauren talked about what they where doing next. **

**There was a light, chilly, breeze that Derek welcomed. Ever sens his Changes started he had found that he could withstand the cold much better then before. It wasn't the only thing had changed in the last month or so sens they had all went on the run. Something Derek was reminded of as a small group of three girls ruffly there ages passed by. There pace had slowed as they gave Simon a once over then looked at Derek. He met one of their glances, a tall Burnett. She turned, blushing hard, into her group. Derek being able to hear her say in a whispered squeal, "**Oh-My-Gawd! He looked at me! Did-ja see**?" **

**Derek was still a little unsure how he felt about the sudden attention the other sex had been giving him. As of late his body had decided to be nice to him. His acme had fully cleared up, his hair had become soft like a new born pups and more manageable with out all the grease, and his body odor had gone form revolting to what the others described as a earthy forest sent. The end result of the physical change was looks, whispers, and the occasional come ons. Just like he was getting now from the girls that had huddled together a little ways away. **

"The blond's so cute. So is the big guy**."**

"Cute? He looks amazing!**"**

"Not to Mention HOT! He looks like such a _bad_ boy**."**

"Do you think those are there girlfriends**?"**

"She's a little short don't you think to**-"**

**Derek tried to tune them out as he let one of his infamous scowls cover his face. Perhaps looking intimidating would make then go away. It had the opposite effect as he heard muffled squeals. The girls where lost to his thoughts when he saw Chloe shiver in the corner of his eye. He looked down at her. She had her hands wrapped around her arms as little puffs of steam came out every time she breathed; her cheeks had also become rosie from the cold. **

**Derek pulled his jacket off and slid it around Chloe's frame. Derek rolled his eyes when she jumped. He leaned down, placing his forehead against hers as he sipped it up for her, "**Always the jumpy one.**"**

**Chloe just barely tinted pink, "**Sais the one who never smiles**."**

**Derek pressed his lips to hers for a quick moment before pulling away with a smirk, "**I'm smiling now**." Derek straitened up, "**How can you be so cold any ways**?"**

"Be nice wolf bo**y." Tori interjected, "**Our Chloe is so widdle . She can't keep any body heat**."**

**Chloe gave her a small glare before looking up at Derek, "**What about you? Will you be okay without your jacket?**" **

**Derek shrugged, "**I'll be fine. As of late I feel like a walking space heater.**"**

**Chloe gave him a concerned look; wondering if he was going to Change soon, he hadn't in awhile, but didn't say anything.**

"All right kids,**" They all turned to look at Kit, "**Lauren and I are going to resupply and make a few phone calls. You guys can go a head a look around, stretch your legs, but be back in, oh, an hour and a half**." Kit looked at Derek knowing his adopted son would be the one to easily navigate back to the car, "**Got it**?"**

**They all nodded, "**Got it**."**

**Kit and Lauren walked toured the store while the group started down the road. They had walked only a little ways before Tori gave a huff, "**This place is _so_ Po-dunk. Like where the hell are we**?"**

"This is Idaho City**." The four of them stopped as the girls who had been checking Simon and Derek out whooshed in-front of them. The three of them where giggly and bubbly as ever. **

"You're inside Idaho City.**" It was the Burnett again. She giggled as she looked at Simon then Derek. Derek just scowled as his brother gave his winning grin.**

"Thanks**," Simon smiled as he gently took her hand and gave it a shake, "**It's always nice to know where one is, right**?"**

**The girls all gave small nods. **

"So like**," A short girl with short black hair that stood behind the Burnett spoke, "**I'm Ryan, this is Tiffany,**" The Burnett, "**and this is Gwen**." A sandy blond with really long hair in a braid.**

"What's your guys names**?" Tiffany added.**

"Oh, well, I'm Simon, This Tori, Chloe, and Derek.**" Simon replied pointing to each intern, "**So what's a nice place to visit here?**" **

**Ryan smiled "**There's the ice cream parlor-**"**

"It's just down the road-**" Gwen interjected.**

"**T**he ice cream there is just great**!" Tiffany finished.**

**Simon gave a more wiry smile as he did a mental note of how much many they had on them, "**Sounds great**." **

**One thought ran through all there heads, 'These girls are _annoying_.' Derek put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "**Simon, your sugar levels. We all already ate in the car. Do you really think you need more**?"**

**Simon lifted his brothers hand off, "**Chill Bro, I'll check when we're there and get something small. Beside knowing you you're probable starving by now.** "**

**Dereks lip twitched down before he straitened up and grunted, "**Fine**."**

**The annoying trio chatted up a storm as they guided. Mostly asking questions that where directed at Simon and Derek. When ever Tori or Chloe would answer the three girls would interject or cut them off. This causing Tori and Chloe to share a displeased knowing look. Simon happily answered most there question while Derek remained mostly silent; Grunting every so often. Derek had decided, He did _not_ like the attention of girls. Well there was an exception. **

**He very subtly slipped Chloe's hand into his. Chloe silently smiling up at him as he kept looking foreword like he did nothing. The girl, Tiffany, looked back and saw this. She gave Chloe a quick glare before turning back around. **

"Here we are**!" They all entered the small parlor. The inside had that older style like the outside. They all squeeze into a booth in the corner of the place. Chloe and Tori took the window sets, Derek siting next to Chloe and Simon sitting next to Tori. The annoying Trio also pushed in. The blond and Burnett slipping in next to Simon and the Girl with black next to Derek. Simon did a quick test, pricking his finger with a small pocket tester, and giving a quick mumbled explanation that he was diabetic. He tested okay so they all ordered some frozen treats. **

"SO**," it was the Ryan girl, "**What are you all doing? Going camping**?"**

"What dose camping have to do with anything**?" Derek asked taking a big spoonful of his chocolate malt. **

"This is Idaho City**." The Blond, Gwen, said like it was obvious, "**We're a hot spot for campers. In-order to get to the good sites most people from, like, Boise, Nampa, and the other cities they pass through here, pick up last minuet supplies maybe fill up the tank**."**

"Isn't it a l-l-l-little c-cold for camping**?" Chloe stuttered. **

**The burnett looked at her like she was slow, "**_Hello_, lots of people camp in the winter, there's also hunting, and ice fishing.**"**

**Derek took Chloe's hand, under the table, in his when he felt her slump down in her seat. **

"We're not campers**." Derek replied in a emotionless tone, "**We're just passing though.**"**

"**T**o where**?"**

"Some town called SunRis-ow.**" Simon winced as he felt a kick in the shin. Tori, Chloe and Derek giving him warning looks that said 'Don't tell them the name of the supernatural town!'**

"We're heading up to Washington for a family reunion**." Tori interjected. **

"You guys-**" Rayn began.**

"Are related to each other**?" Tiffany added.**

"You guys look nothing alike. Plus, you all are, like, really close in age, and, like, I doubt any of you are twins.**" Gwen finished. **

"Half siblings.**" Tori mumbled flicking a finger between her and Simon before she slumped down and took a small bit of her Sunday. It had been a couple of weeks ago when the secret of there sibling hood came out. It was an award conversation, especially for Tori, and the young witch was still a little unsure of how she felt about it.**

"I'm adopted**." Derek said downing the last of his molt. He looked up at the guy behind the counter who served them, "**Can I get another one of these?**"**

"And, I'm a fr-friend of the family**." Chloe added.**

"A little more then that**." Derek whispered placing his arm around her. The guy from behind the counter came out and set a new molt in-front of Derek. The three girls all looked at each other. **

**The burnett next to Simon spoke up, "**Well that explains it I guess!**" She was one of those people who talked with there hands, so when she spoke her hand hit Derek's molt. Tipping it over causing it to collide with Chloe's milkshake and in turn spilling all over the blond Necromancer. Chloe jumped and gave a surprised yelp as Derek moved away, out of reaction, so non got on his pants. **

"Ohmygawd! I'm _so_ sorry!**" The tone in her voice gave way that her apology was far from real.**

**Derek glared at her slightly barring his teeth, she shrank back, "**You did that on purpose**!" **

"No I swear I didn't!**" **

**Derek slightly growled as he grabbed napkins from the dispenser on the table and started wipe away some that had landed on Chloe's face. Tori and Simon also grabbed napkins to help clean up the mess on the table. **

"Bitch move.**" Tori mumbled. Simon nodded his head in agreement.**

"**A**re you okay Chloe**?" Derek asked.**

"Yeah, of course, I am.**" Chloe looked down at Derek's cote, "**I can't say the same thing for your jacket though**."**

**The girls eyes widened, "**I _really_ am Sorry**." That was genuine. **

**Derek replied with a grunt.**

"Look Tiff said she was sorry for getting Ice cream all over your _little_ g-g-g-girlfriend.**" Ryan piped up. The three of them muffling giggles.**

**As Chloe looked down with a sadness hinting her eyes the others froze and looked at the annoying trio.**

"You should leave us alone**." Simon said in a icy voice not common for him.**

**The girls looked at him, then them, before getting up, "**What ever, you guys are pathetic anyways.**"**

**Derek continued to clean up Chloe and grumbled, "**The shit we go though our lives should be a movie**."**

"Derek, I can do this myself, you know**?" Chloe said placing a hand on his wrist.**

**Derek a small smile graced his feature as he continued, "**I know.**"**

"Bro, you are _so_ right! Our lives _should_ be a movie**." Simon smiled.**

"What are you talking about**?" Tori asked.**

"Comeon! Think about it. We'd be epic! Twist and turn all over, secret under every rock, and for those mushy love parts we have you two**." Simon pointed to his brother and Chloe.**

"Simon**!" Chloe blushed. Derek just scowled at him.**

"No, he right. You guys are so so sweet you could make me hurl**." Tori agreed.**

"See! If _Tori_ agrees with _me_, then you know it'd be an awesome movie.**" **

"What do you say Chloe? You're the who's always jabbering about movies and stuff**." Tori asked.**

**The young necromancer thought a moment. Thinking the idea over in her brain. She shook her head, "**No, I don't think we would be good for a movie**."**

**Simon looked disappointed, "**Why not**?"**

"The d-directors would have to cut to much out. All the little things that make our story so '_awesome_' as you said.**"**

**Simon slumped down, "**I guess you're right**."**

"No, we'd make a good TV series,**" That perked Simon up, "**That way we could keep all the good stuff in**."**

**Derek looked at his brother, "**Bedsides, Simon, I though you where turning us into some kinda Comic.**"**

"It'll probably be more along the lines of a graphic novel but yeah I am. That doesn't mean there can't be both**."**

"Do you kids want anything else?**" The guy who had been behind the counter had walked over to there table.**

"Nah, we're good**." Simon answered.**

**The guy glanced over at Chloe and gave a look, "**Have I seen you before**?"**

**They all slightly tensed up. Chloe tried to keep the town of her voice even and relaxed, "**N-n-no, I don't think you h-h-h-have**."**

"From like TV or something?**" **

"I get that a lot, but n-n-no. I must l-l-look a little like an actress or s-s-something**."**

"Herm**." He walked away muttering '_I know I've seen her_' under his breath.**

"We're out of here**." Derek said placing more then enough money on the table. He grabbed Chloes hand and pulled her out of there with the others in tow.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Idea of Normalcy

I'm taking another moment to comment that I do read and take into consideration any and all comments made. I like to get them like any writer only I just usually wont reply. Nothing against anyone, I just don't. Just an FYI

_**With Your Own Kind **_

_**Chapter Three: The Idea of Normalcy **_

**After they where out a town the street a little Derek stopped pulled Chloes hair up and, taking it from his own head, tied his banana around Chloes head. Hiding her hair completely except for the few strands that framed her face. For extra measure he also flipped the hood of the jacket up. Taking her hand in his he continued to walk.**

"That was _to_ close! Damn it, how could I be so stupid**!"**

"Chill-lax, Wolf Boy, you're not the only one who forgot there's a bounty on Chloes head.**" Tori said walking next to Chloe. **

**Derek started scratching his arm, "**Still! What if that guy dose remember where he's seen Chloes face! What then? He'll make a call saying he's seen her here. This place will be swarming with Cabal, cause you _know_ they probably got her dad wired-**"**

"Derek**," Chloe said comely, pushing his hand away from where he was scratching, "**I'll be fine**." She then lowered her voice, "**But are you okay**?"**

**Derek nodded his reply. **

"Well, now that Derek is no longer freaking, what are we going to go do?**" Simon asked, "**We still have an hour before Dad and Lauren want us back**." **

"We could just walk around and, you know, wonder.**" Chloe suggested.**

"Might as well**." Tori sighed, "**There doesn't seem to be anything else here.**" **

**They wandered around a bit, Passing by the town hall where it had a quick history of the city, before they sat down at the edge of a frozen pond. Each of the tossing rocks across the icy plan, trying to see how far they could slide it. **

"Nice one Chlo**!" Simon laughed when a rock Chloe tossed his one that was frozen in the pond and was thus sent flying into the air and landing with such force it broke though the ice. They all chuckled at the sight.**

"Hay guys**?" Tori started before chucking one.**

**Chloe tossed another, "**Yeah?**"**

"What do you think it will be like? The town we're going to?**"**

"I don't really know. All dad kept saying is that it'll be safe for us.**" Simon replied. **

"The towns named SunRise Crisp, right? Do you really th-think it full of people like us?" **Chloe asked**, "Well, without the _modifications_?**" **

"People like you guys maybe**." Derek answered, frowning as another of the rocks he tossed went strait through the ice, "**Were-wolfs stay away from other supernaturals, remember? Just like vampires. That's why not a lot is know about my kind**."**

"Well... That will be _kinda_ cool**." Simon replied. "**You'll be the only were-wolf in town! No one would dare mess with you. And what's _coolest_ is that I'll be able to brag that that were-wolf in my brother**!"**

**Derek gave him a side glance, "**Just to say, Simon, people don't mess with anyways. Doesn't matter if they know what I am**."**

**Quietness filled the air. Derek's eye clouding over in thought. Would there be were-wolfs? Doubtful. This town was a refuge for Supernaturals, did that include his kind? Were-wolfs where feared, not just by normal people, but supernaturals as well; manly because not a lot was known about them. Would there ignorance of his kind mean they wouldn't protect him as well? The others would be safe there. They where common; Necromancers, Witches, ****Sorcerers****. All common. But would him being a were-wolf change things. If rejected the others would go with him, he knew this, but could he let them? They would be safe. He didn't want them in danger.**

"Derek, you shouldn't scratch like that.**" Chloe said pulling him out of his thinking.**

"Huh**?" Derek grunted as Chloe pulled his hand away from his neck, and inspected the red lines his nails had created. He had been unconsciously scratching. Now that he thought about it he was quite a bit itchy, and hot, and feeling like he needed to run.**

"**Y**ou'll make yourself bleed**." **

"Wolf-boy do you need to**?" Tori began, "**You know!**"**

**They all looked at Derek for an answer. Everyone had started picking up on the signs that signaled for when a Change was coming. Derek rubbed his neck and stretched a little before he sighed, "Y**eah, probably.**" **

"We'll tell dad when there done and tell him so we can check into an inn or something here-**"**

"No**!" Derek snapped, interrupting his brother, **"It's to dangerous to stay in this town longer then needed. That guy recognized Chloe! It could be a matter of _moments_ before he remembers why! If the copes come to get her what do we do then**!"**

"Derek I'll be fine**," Chloe said giving his hand a small squeeze and reassuring smile, "**but you're going to Change any t-t-time now. It'll be less suspicious to do it quietly here where there's plenty of surrounding woods then stopped on the side of the road where people passing by might think we need help**."**

**Derek cast his gaze to the side, frowning, as let out a small, defeated, growl, "**Fine**." He looked back at them wanting to change the subject, "So, what do you guys miss about... Normalcy?" **

"What do you mean, Bro?**"**

"I mean, about being able to stay in one place. About being able to do things considered normal? Like going to school, being able to come home to a home not a hotel, hanging out some place without needing to be paranoid. Those are the kinds of things we're going to have again when we reach this place**." **

"**I think I kinda miss just that!" Simon replied as his rock slid across the ice, "The common surroundings. Places that don't change because we're on the move." Simon smiled up at Derek, "**We _really_ haven't had that in a _long_ time**." The two shared in a chuckle as the both through a rock at the same time, "**You Derek**?"**

"Home cooked meals**!" Derek replied as the all lightly laughed.**

"How about you girls**?" Simon asked.**

"Don't ever repeat this, but I think I actually miss _school_.**" Tori replied, "**Well I guess it's more of being able to talk to friends at school. Chloe?**"**

"Friday night Matinees at the local Cinema**!" Chloe giggled, "**Nothing like a big thing of popcorn, a soda, and the big screen**."**

"Especially when the popcorn is as big as _you_ are**!" Tori jeered.**

"Hey**!" Chloe yelled but laughed right along with the rest of them. They all picked up another rock counted to three and through them at the same time. They collided in the middle and bounced of in random directions. The four sighed contentedly at the thought of what was to come. **

**Derek stood up, "**We should start heading back to the van. Dad and your Aunt should be almost done**."**

**It didn't take them that long to navigate back to the van where they spent some time in idle conversation before Kit and Lauren showed up with a few loads of groceries and supplies.**

"Good, you kids are already can help put things in the car."** Luaren commented as the walked up.**

**Kit looked at Chloe, then looked at Derek, "**Derek, what happened to your jacket**?"**

**Derek looked at the huge ice cream stain that ran down the front of it, "**Uh**-"**

"Nope! Never mind, I don't want to know**." Derek rolled his eyes as they started to help put thing into the coolers that had in the very back of the van.**

"Dad**?" Derek asked once they where done and the others hand rounded back to the front of the veical.**

"Yes, Derek**?"**

"Do you think we could book a Inn or Hotel, er something, tonight?**" Derek said as he absentmindedly started to scratch at his shoulder. **

**Kit placed a hand on Dereks shoulder, getting him to top with the scratching, and gave him an understanding look, "**Sure thing son**."**

"Thanks Dad.**"**


	4. Chapter Four: Wolf of a Full Moon

Lame chapter tidal, deal with it, This is probably considered more filler then anything but cute filler I guess.

Oh, to those who where wondering what's with the bold and stuff. I use **Bold**, regular, and _italics_ to make it easier to see the difference between the **descriptive writing**, dialogue, and _thoughts_. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, but this is the way I do my FanFics and I don't plan on changing it. I've been doing it this way for a long time now

_**With Your Own Kind **_

_**Chapter Four: Wolf of a Full Moon **_

"Chloe**."**

"Mermph**." She rolled over; further into her pillow.**

"Chloe, Chloe, please wake up**." **

"Huh**?" Chloe sat up as she took a sharp intake of air. She blinked and looked up at Derek; his hand still on her shoulder from shaking her awake. **

**Chloe rubbed her eyes and barley addable mumbled, "**What time is it**?"**

"I -uh- I don't know**." Derek whispered, shaking his head slightly. **

**Chloe looked up at him from her bed in the small inn they had found and booked for the night. His eyes where glowing like they do sometimes and droplets of sweat dripped down and soaked into his shirt .**

"You mean it's _that_ time.**" Chloe replied slipping her legs out from under her blanket.**

**Derek nodded again, "**W-we should hurry. I can feel it coming quicker then normal.**"**

**Chloe quickly slipped socks and her winter boots on then her jacket as Derek did the same. For once thy had all shared a room. It was cheaper that way. The room had four beds. Each adult getting one to them selves as Tori an Chloe where forced to share and so was Derek and Simon. Not to comfortable for the boys. **

**As Derek and Chloe headed to the door they gave a glance at the people in the room; all still sleeping soundly. They tiptoed out into the forest/woods that seemed to surround the entire town. Derek lead the way as they walked in silence. The only sound was there breathing, the wind, and the snow that crunched beneath there feet. It wasn't long before they found a good place. **

**Derek hadn't been kidding when he said this on was coming quicker. He was still and could all ready feel is bones trying to move on him. He kept trying to remove his jacket but his arms didn't seem to bend that way anymore. Derek tried to give Chloe a smile, but it was week and strained as she pulled the jacket from his body. **

**There was a sharp cracking sound as Derek muffled a loud grunt and fell to his knees.**

**Chloe could feel herself tint pink. Dereks Change was taking over fast this time, and it was clear that he couldn't finish the job of undressing himself. She would have to do it for him. She had_ helped _him before to do the task but never actually had to do it! She took a breath and quickly got the sweater he had off. She had to take another breath as she reached down to undue his belt. She fumbled it once before successfully being able to undue it before sliding the denim jeans down. **

**There was another cracking noise. Derek shoved Chloe out of the way, onto where his jacket was laying, before falling onto his hands. He was just barely able to shake off his pants when The Change took full force.**

**It seemed like only a second before a large black wolf stood in front of Chloe. Derek staggered a bit to one side, but other wise remained standing. Chloe walked over to him placed her hands on both sides of his now canine head. **

**Derek looked at her as she spoke, "**You where right, this one did came fast. The Changes keep seeming to come faster every time. They look less painful to. Are they?**" **

**Dereks replay was a snort and a shake of his head. Chloe smiled and petted his head, "**That's good**."**

**He lifted his head and playfully nipped at her hand before he sniffed the air. He leaned forward and smelt Chloes coat pocket. Derek looked up at Chloe as she chuckled at his wagging tail. He moved his muzzle forward peeking it into her pocket, but Chloe jumped back.**

"Hey! What do you think you're doing dog breath!**" She said grinning knowingly. The were-wolf glared at her before taking a pounce position. Chloe gave him a look of surprise, "**Derek don't you dare!**" **

**He readied his haunches and Chloe got ready to run, "**Derek, I mean it! Don't!**"**

**Derek faked a pounce, snatching the bottom of her pants leg sending her onto her own bottom.**

**She landed with an "**Umf**!" Before she glared at him and crossed her arms, "**Still a bully I see**."**

**Derek gave an amused grunt before going for her pocket again. She moved again, "**Nu-uh**!"**

**Chloe tried to crawl away and get to her feet, but before she could Derek placed a paw on her upper chest and pushed her down. Pining her beneath him. Chloe huffed and puffed some hair out of her face. **

**She then smiled and put her hands up next to her head as a sign of surrender, "**Okay cop-a y' got me! I got da goods. Just like I said I would. You still in on the deal, right? I give you the goods and you set me free, right? No tricks?**" Derek grunted and gave her a look that said '**_You wired-o_**'. "**Okay, I'll be get 'em. No tricks**."**

**Chloe reached down into her pocket and pulled out a package. Holding it up she grind, "**Original flavored jerky for my freedom?**" **

**Derek took his paw off her, allowing her to situp. He sat down next to her, his tail wagging, as Chloe opened up the thing of dried meat. She took a peace out for her self before offering the rest to Derek. She felt herself giggle as he such his face into the bag devouring what was inside it.**

"I figured you'd like a snack so I smuggled it out of the stuff your dad and my aunt got today."

**Derek pulled his head out of the bag, licking his chops, as he gave a satisfied sound. He then looked at the peace in Chloe's hand and gave a small whine.**

"Nu-uh! This is mine! You got the whole bag!**" Chloe said as she held out an arm to keep him back. He wined again and jumped up a little. Licking at the air. Chloe laughed, "**No Derek! It's _mine_.**" **

**He pushed against her so Chloe shoved the treat into her mouth. Derek gave a cross between a wine and grunt and glared at her. He the growled and gave her a big sloppy dog lick across the mouth. This caused Chloe to swallow and then lightly choke.**

"Ewwwww! Yuck! Dog slobber**!" Chloe choked grabbing snow and rubbing it across her mouth as if using it to wash it away. She then glared at Derek, "**You're lucky you're cute.**"**

**Derek laughed, or at least the best he could in wolf form, before laying down next to her. At that moment they both yawned. Chloe chuckled, "**I guess we're both still a little sleepy**."**

**Derek grunted again before gripping the bottom of her jacket between his teeth and pulled her over into his front legs. He then nuzzled his head into her lap. Chloe smiled as she wrapped her arms around him the best she could. Closing her eyes she found herself slipping into sleep quickly. **

**She dreamed of the town. Of walking to school with Tori, Simon, and Derek. Of home cooked meals and Friday night movies. **

**She woke up at the sound of howling. Looking up she saw Derek, still in his wolf form, staring intently in one direction. She could feel that his body was stiff, ready to what ever he may need to do to protect them and his hears where up listening to the continuing howl. **

**Chloe followed his stare to where one could see a cliff ledge through the tree. Chloe gasped at what she saw standing upon it. With a full moon beaming down upon it's form, Chloe saw the most beautiful white wolf she had ever gazed upon in her life. At it's sides where two equally magnificent gray wolves.**

**The white wolf raised it's head up and realized another howl into the night then looked over in the direction Chloe and Derek laid. Chloe couldn't be sure do to the distance between them, but it looked like the white wolf was staring directly at Derek. Like it was waiting for him to replied to hi howl. **

**But Derek remained silent, not moving as he continued to stare back at three wolves. The two gray wolves started to yip. As if taunting Derek, egging him on to reply. Again Derek remained silent. The white wolf made a sound to the other two and the three wandered back into the thickness of the forest. **

**Derek kept his eyes on the ledge before looking down at Chloe. Chloe was about to say something, but was cut off when Derek convulsed. Derek manged to roll onto his side. His head was still in Chloe's lap, so she gently stroked his head as he started to change back. Again, it seemed like only seconds before Chloe felt the fine fur growing out to Derek's soft dark hair. **

**He lay still a moment, panting, before reaching over and covering his body with his pants that where near by. He sat up and Chloe turned around to give him a chance to put his close back on.**

**With her back to him Chloe asked, "**Where... Where they were-wolves**?"**

"I**," It was a moment before he answered, "**I don't know. I don't think so**."**

**Chloe looked over when she felt him gently taking hold of her elbow, "**You don't _know_?**"**

**Derek looked down then back at her, "**There was no wind and they where to far away to smell**."**

**He stood up and held out a hand to help her out. She took it and didn't let go as they stood there.**

"W-w-what about the howling**?" Chloes asked, "**Do you know...could you understand them**."**

**Derek rubbed his neck as looked back up at the cliff, "**It not like there's a clear translation or anything, but it seemed like they where curious.**"**

"Curious?**"**

**Derek shook his head, "**I don't know how to explain it**." Derek looked up again. His eyes flickering with thoughts, "**Be them wolf or were-wolf, what you just saw wasn't normal. It's like they where asking – I don't know. That white one was an Alpha...**" Derek was quiet a moment, "**We should go.**"**


	5. Chapter Five: Language!

This chapter was really for fun more then anything else.

Warning – there is a bit of language in this chapter. ;P

_**With Your Own Kind **_

_**Chapter Five: Language!**_

**Chloe felt a small smile cross her lips as she listened to Derek growl in the set in front of her. Some times it was amusing when things irritated him. She and Tori looked at each other and both held back a snicker.**

"Are we there yet**?" Simon asked again. His leg bouncing rapidly in anticipation. Derek glared at that bouncing leg as another growl emerged from deep in his chest. The blond boy didn't seem to hear it as he waited for an answer.**

**Kit sighed heavily, "**Simon, for the last time _not_ _yet_!**"**

"Well how close are we?**" he leg bouncing even more. Dereks jaw was clenched as he tapped his fingers on his own leg. Trying to distract himself from the bouncing that was shaking the entire back seat. A few snorts and chuckles could be heard from the far back where the girls continued to hold back there amusement at how oblivious Simon was being.**

"We're close enough, Simon. Can you please stop asking**." Kit replied a little on edge.**

**Simon leaned back in his seat, his leg still bouncing, "**I can't help it! I'm so excited! I can't be the only one. I, mean, come-on! An entire town filled with people like us! How cool it that**!"**

"Simon**." Derek said through grinding teeth.**

"Yeah**?"**

"Stop it**!" Derek growled as he slapped his hand hard onto his brothers leg.**

"_GAW_**!" Simon screeched as he lurched foreword into the drivers seat in front of him. Chloe and Tori at that moment both busted up into laughter as Simon continued to wiggle in his seat in pain, "**MmmmmmMMFfffffFFF -FUCK**!"**

"Simon, language**." Kit said halfheartedly. **

"_WHAT_**!" Simon snapped, "**Derek hits my leg so hard it goes _numb_, and I'm told to watch my language!**?"**

**Derek, arms crossed, leaned over and bared his teeth at Simon, "**That's what you get for bouncing your leg so damn much**."**

"Derek, language**." Kit replied a bit more sternly.**

**Chloe leaned over the seat, "**Whats the big deal? A-a-all they said was fuck and d-damn.**"**

**Lauren looked back at her niece, "**Chloe, language**!" **

"Aw, Shit! All of Simon's damn bouncing 's got me all fucking excited now too**!"**

"Tori, language!**!" Both adults yelled. All four teenagers started to laugh hard one could swear they all where going to bust a gut. Kit and Lauren looked at each other with a smile before chuckling as well.**

**Simon chuckled as he rubbed his leg. He face fell and he became a touch more serious, "**Seriously though, I can't feel my leg**."**

**Derek chuckled, and lightly tapped his brothers arm, "**Don't worry, Sye, I made sure I wouldn't do any thing long term. Feeling should be back soon**."**

"Comforting**..."**

**They all looked out there windows. Forest surrounded them in every direction. The same seen they had looked at for the last five hours. Derek let his gaze glance to what was in front of the car. It looked like there was a cliffs edge in front of them. A sign and chains blocked the path claiming DANGER. He gave his dad a glance and continued to look forward. He felt himself go tense when he Kit gave no jester or hint of turning or stopping.**

"Um**," Derek cleared his throat, "**Dad?"

"Hum**?"**

"That's a cliff up-ahead...right**?" The others also looked up as Derek pointed through the front window.**

"Yeah it is**." Kits voice seemed almost uninterested.**

"Why aren't you slowing down**?" Simon asked.**

"Or turning**?" Tori added as the cliffs edge came closer to the front wheels!**

"Mr. Bae? Aunt Lauren**?" Chloe squeaked. All four of them becoming tens. Nether adult answered.**

"Dad**!" Derek yelled. The tires only inches away from the edge of the ledge!**

"Dad! Dad, DAD, DAD**!" Simon also yelled hitting the back of his dads seat. **

**The four kids tensed in the fear of the worst as the tires went over the edge. Eyes shut tight, they all felt a tingling sensation move through them. Then... Then they felt the car continue foreword on a road.**

**Derek was the first to open his eyes to see that they where on a paved road and up ahead was a town. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He shifted in his seat to looked back at Chloe. She was peeking through her finger as her hand covered her face as she too realized they weren't indeed dead and kit hadn't gone off the deep end to drive them all off a cliff.**

**Kit chuckled in the driver seat, "**What are you guys so tense for? It's only a glamor spell.**"**

**Derek growled and glared at his dad before looking down and made an 'oops' face. His hand had torn though the seat in the space between him and Simon where he had clutched it. **

"T-t-that wasn't f-f-f-funny**." Chloe stuttered.**

"Oh yes it was**." Aunt Lauren replied smiling.**

"You're an ass, Dad**." Simon said practically melting in his seat with relief.**

**Kit chucked again, "**Watch your language son**." Kit smiled at lauran, "You where right, that was pretty damn funny."**

"Watch your language**!" Tori yelled from the back seat. Even Derek had to chuckle at that one.**

**Sitting up they looked out the windows. They came up to the entrance to the town. The car going under a huge sign that read: Welcome to SunRise Crisp – Home of the naturally unnatural and supernatural. Tori could be heard snorting at it.**

**Houses and building started to pass by as the one little street started to branch off into more. **

"DUED! Guys! Those kids over there! There both using powers! Out in the open**!" Simon yelled pointing out his window. Tori Chloe and Derek all looked out to see two boys each creating fire balls. One looked like he was jugalling three of them. While the other tried to create forms with in the flames. One could just barely make out what appeared to be a dragon.**

"And look up there**!" Tori pointed to some kids playing basket ball in there drive way. A girl had the ball and seemed to levitate up to the hoop to dunk it. **

**One of the other kids said just barely being able to be heard with in the car "**Hey! We agreed no powers!**"**

**Tori, Simon, Chloe, and Derek all looked at each other and smiled.**

"**I** think we're going to like it here**!" Simon grinned. **


	6. Chapter Six: Home

I'm dominantly a cartoon fanfiction writer. This is my first one based off a book so bare with me on how I set up the personalities and what not.

Another thing that has been commented on is the way I style the writing, what with the bold and stuff, with cartoon fanfics this is _one_ of the most common looks for them. I've never had it questioned before now. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, but this is the way I do my FanFics and I don't plan on changing it. I've been doing it this way for a long time now. Again I apologize. It might help to switch the back ground to dark rather then light.

Now that you know where I'm coming from and if you still have a problem then the only thing I can say is perhaps you shouldn't read my work. There are plenty of other fanfics out there, this one happens to be mine I shall wright it the way I shall wright it.

Thanks you all for commenting.

_**With Your Own Kind**_

_**Chapter Six: Home**_

"You kids are cleaning those windows if you keep your face pressed against them like that.**" Kit said looking back at them.**

**Simon pulled away from the glass and looked up at his dad, "**Can you really blame us? Look at this place!**" **

"It is, actually, quite impressive**." Lauren said before pointing out her window at a large school building, "**There's the high school**."**

"All of you will be attending i**t." Kit added. The four Teens gave it a look.**

"Fang High, home of the fire Phoenix**?" Tori said reading a large engraved rock in front of the building, "**Fang? Really**?"**

"It's named after the family that started the town; The Fangs.**"**

"Uh-huh**."**

**Kit drove the van up to another building, with a domed roof, that was obviously the towns capital building. Standing outside at the base of the stares leading up into the building was a middle age man with very thick glasses. **

**Kit parked and turned around to face the group, "**You can all get out but stay with the van.**"**

**With the sound of seat belts clicking and doors the van was emptied within a minuet. The man who had stood at the base of the stares had walked over and was greeted by Kit and Lauren.**

"I presume you are Kit Bae and Lauren Fellows**?" The man said shaking both there hands.**

**Kit nodded, "**Yes**."**

**The gave a small nod and smile as he lifted up a clip board and looked over some papers, "**Your group consist of six: two adults and four adolescents, yes?**" he looked over and looked at each of the teens in turn, "**You four must be Simon, Chloe, Tori, and Derek. Very good then**." brings his attention back to Kit and **Lauren**, "**I'm Tom and I've been made your guy's liaison to make sure you assimilate well into the town. Looks like your paper work in mostly in order but there are a few things that need signing and the works. If one of you adults are willing to stay here for that my son here is more then able to show the rest of you to your new home.**"**

**Everyone's attention was brought to a boy, about sixteen, who they hadn't noticed before. He was tall for his age, not at tall as Derek, and had the same brownish red hair as his father and several freckles that speckled his noise. His hair was long enough that he had to blow it away from his pale green eyes. He gave a warm smile as he nodded to the adults then, leaving them to debate who would stay and who would go, walked over to where the young-lings where. **

"Hi**." He gave another smile revealing one crooked tooth at the bottom front. **

**Simon and Chloe repeated his simple greeting as Derek gave a grunt of acknowledgment and Tori slightly rolled her eye.**

**He laughed lightly, "**Not a talkative bunch are ya? Well that's okay most people ain't when they first get here. I blame it on the long car ride it takes to get here**."**

"Ain't isn't a word.**" Tori stated.**

**Simon gave her a look before walking up and shaking the boys had, "**Don't mind her she's just a bitch.**" SMACK! "**Ow! Tori!**"**

"Knock it off!**" Derek growled. The boy looked up at Derek, of whom was leaning against the van with his arms crossed and infamous scowl, as if taking him in for the first time. He got slightly pale and a look that said he might have just wet himself.**

**When Derek turned his gaze to the kid the boy immediately looked back to Simon clearing his throat, "**W-well! Let me be the first to say welcome to SunRise Crisp. I'm Tomas. Named after my da of course**."**

"I'm Simon. You've met Tori and over there is Chloe and Derek.**"**

"Nice to met you all**."**

**They looked up as **Lauren **walked over to them, "**All right kids it looks like I'll be driving**."**

"Where are we going Aunt Lauren ?**" Chloe asked.**

****Lauren **was quiet a moment before simply saying, "**Home**."**

**Chloe smiled widely as there seemed to be a shared shine in all of there eyes. **

"Come on**!" Chloe said taking Derek's hand and pulling him into the back seat with her. **Lauren waved **for Tomas to take shot gun so Tori and Simon took the forward set of back seats. **

**As Tomas gave instructions he described what there house was like., "**Left here. It's a decent sized place actually. Two story with and attic and basement. Two bathrooms, take another left up here Dr. Fellows, and five rooms**."**

"Only five**?" ****Lauren ****asked as she took the turn.**

"Yeah, we're sorry about that. When we first got the paper work on you guys all it said was family of six. Two adults four kids. The assumption was made that it was a married couple**."**

******Lauren ****sighed, "**I see. Looks like one of the rooms will need to be shared.**"**

"I don't want to have to share again.**" Simon moaned.**

"You've never complained before**." Derek stated. **

"Yea well, I'm tired of being cooped up with everyone. We haven't had our own rooms sens before Lyle House**."**

**Derek flicked his eyes up at Tomas to gauge his reaction to the mentioning of the kids home, but there seemed to be none as the red head pointed right for another turn.**

"Well I'm not sharing**." Tori crossed her arms.**

********Lauren ******made an aggravated sigh, "**Well someone is going to have to compromise. Derek, Chloe, what do you two say?**"**

**Derek stared out the window with a borderline board expression, "**I wouldn't mind getting away from Simon's snoring**."**

"Ditto, with Tori.**" Chloe mumbled under her breath, but even still Tori turned in her seat and gave Chloe a glare. Chloe moved in her seat till she was pushed into Derek's side; Taking off Derek's paw printed bandanna that she had been using sens Idaho City and holding up as if to hide behind it from the witches glare. **

"What if I just used the attic or basement**?" Derek said as he let his arm drop from the back of the seat and around Chloe. **

"Hm**," ******Lauren ******mused the idea in her head a moment, "**That could work.**"**

"What**!" Simon looked back at his brother, "**Why do you get to pick a cool room**?"**

"Because I'm older, and less likely to trash it.**"**

"Plus he'll be able to handle the difference in temperature.**" ******Lauren ******added giving Derek a look through the rear-view mirror. Derek then removing his arm from her niece. **

"Oh**..." **

**There was a moment of silents in the van before Tom broke it by saying, "**We're almost there**." As they looked out the window they saw that the aria was getting less town and more forest, "**Mr. Bae asked that you're guys house be surrounded by woods. Something about the serenity of nature**."**

**Chloe could feel Derek give a sigh. Knowing his dad did it so that he could have plenty of space to change. **

**In no time at all a house came into view. It was of a simple Victorian style with a blue and white paint job.**


End file.
